Detektiv a prostitut aneb Začátek společného života
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Začátky, část 1) Sherlock je fetka a detektivní konzultant. John je puberťák a bezdomovec, který si vydělává, jak jen to jde. Potkají se díky případu a díky jejich 'životnímu stylu'. Varování na začátku.


_Pozn. autora: Tohle je první část v sérii Začátky, kterou jsem prakticky postavila na sugar daddy tématu a občas na průzkumu pár kinků. Samozřejmě to má i děj, ale sugar daddy je tam docela důležité téma a motiv. Jen varuju. Nic explictního tady (jestli si dobře vzpomínám), až v dalších částech. V těch částech, které existují pouze jako obsah, takže pokud tohle zaujme, budete čekat celé věky na nějaké pokračování. Ostatně jako při všem, co píšu... Sorry._

* * *

 _Tagy: teen John; homeless John; prostitute John; drug addict Sherlock; future sugar daddy Sherlock, big bro Mycroft_

* * *

„Manželka dnes v noci nebyla doma. Když nad ránem přijela, našla manžela, pana Davise, v kuchyni na zemi. Teď brečí na schodech před domem. Podle všech okolo měli spokojené manželství. Podle manželky žádné problémy, až na to, že jejího muže prý už pár dní sleduje nějaký puberťák, co jim občas sekal trávník. Prý je jednou nachytala v garáži, jak se onen mladík sápal na jejího manžela," povídá Greg, zatímco následuje Sherlocka pobíhajícího z jedné místnosti v domě do druhé.

„Manželka lže, zatkněte ji," řekne jen konzultant po sotva minutě obhlížení těla.

„Cože? Jak to můžeš vědět?" rozhodí Greg rukama, ale pak se zarazí. „Jo, blbá otázka. Prostě pokračuj," pokyne rukou směrem k detektivnímu konzultantovi. Jeho hlas u toho zní poněkud unaveně.

„Manželé měli problémy, i když ne dlouho a manželka dnes doma rozhodně byla, spala v ložnici. Její muž spal na gauči v obýváku, ještě pořád tam leží deka a polštář," pustí se Sherlock do vysvětlování. „Teď, co mohlo v nedávné době způsobit rozkol v manželství? Finance ne. Spíše manželova nevěra. S kým, to nám řekla manželka sama ve snaze svést pozornost jinam. Vždyť přece přistihla manžela v garáži, jak se na něj sápe nějaký pubescent. Ten chlap má skoro dva metry a statnou postavu, ten by nikoho nenechal, ať se na něj sápe, pokud by sám nechtěl. Zjistit manželovu nevěru je špatné. Že je nevěrný s osobou o tolik mladší – horší. Zjistit, že je manžel nevěrný s jiným mužem? Katastrofa. To chce rozvod. Až na to, že je na něm finančně závislá. On nechce, aby se o jeho nemanželském vztahu vědělo, jinak by spíš vyhodil ji, než aby dovolil, aby ho vyhnala na gauč. Důvod pro vraždu? Buď jí manžel vyhrožoval rozvodem, anebo se znovu objevil onen milenec. Vražda byla očividně v afektu, většina těch ran nezasáhla nic důležitého. Všechny byly do zad a všechny ukazují, že vrah byl pravák, vysoký jako manželka, s ne moc velkou silou v rukách. Ze začátku byly rány hluboké, ale rychle se unavila," chrlí ze sebe Sherlock rychlostí kulometu.

Greg otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, pravděpodobně, aby zpochybnil Sherlockův monolog, když k nim dolehne křik od hlavního vchodu. Okamžitě se vydají tím směrem.

Donovanová s pomocí jednoho policisty se snaží udržet na místě manželku oběti, která skoro nesrozumitelně křičí a ukazuje na vyděšeného mladíka, kterého drží další dva strážníci.

„Paní Davisová! Uklidněte se!" snaží se Lestrade překřičet ženu, která na celou ulici huláká, že onen trochu špinavý blonďák zabil jejího manžela.

„To, že obviníte milence svého muže z vraždy, kterou jste sama spáchala, vám moc nepomůže," řekne Sherlock nahlas do mezery mezi křikem paní Davisové.

„Co- cože?!" vyjekne žena skoro pisklavým hlasem a nechápavě na Holmese hledí.

Všichni v dohledu na Holmese nechápavě hledí.

„Odveďte paní Davisovou na stanici," přikáže Greg Donovanové.

Jeho slova jako by ženu probrala z šoku a ona se znovu začne bránit. Slova detektivního inspektora, že svým chováním vše jenom zhoršuje, ji moc neuklidnila.

Sherlock si onoho divadla, které žena předvádí, nevšímá a vydá se rovnou k mladíkovi, který byl milencem zavražděného.

Vypadá na šestnáct, oblečený do ne zrovna čistého oblečení. Žije na ulici nebo ve squatu. Bez příbuzných. Onen milenecký vztah je spíš – byl spíš placená služba, i když mladík nevypadá jako někdo, kdo by dělal profesionálního prostituta. Tváří se vyděšeně jako malé dítě, když vykulenýma očima sleduje nejprve vražedkyni, a pak i blížícího se Holmese.

Sherlock dvakrát přejede pohledem po mladíkovi a jeho okolí.

„Obávám se, že jsi přišel o práci. Zdejší sousedství je příliš úzkoprsé a hloupé," řekne Sherlock.

„C-co?" dostane ze sebe mladík.

„Žiješ ve squatu a bez rodiny, nemáš dodělanou ani střední, nemáš finance, aby sis školu mohl dovolit, sotva zvládáš jíst. To vše se ti před místními dařilo tajit, takže se ti podařilo tady najít práci jako výpomoc na zahradě. Hlavně sekání trávníku, občas možná úprava zeleně. To pro tebe nepochybně byl úspěch, najít si práci, i když i tobě muselo být jasné, že to nevydrží věčně. A pak se objevil Davis. Neplatil tě za sex, i když ti dával peníze. Ne, slíbil ti, že ti pomůže, že ano? Že tě dostane na školu nebo ti najde lepší práci. V rámci toho ses stal jeho milencem, ale bylo to dobrovolné na obou stranách. Jenže pak na to přišla manželka a byl konec. Davis pro tebe mohl mít slabost, ale ne tolik, aby přiznal, že je gay. Díky tomu, že ho manželka zabila, se teď všechno dostane mezi sousedy. Minimálně dva místní otcové od rodin jsou homosexuálové nebo bisexuálové a manželky to tuší, ty už tě nenechají u nich pracovat. Jsou na to příliš velcí idioti."

„Páni," vydechne mladík s očima vykulenýma údivem a s pusou dokořán. „Jak - jak tohle víte?"

„Stačí se podívat na tebe, na Davise a na lidi okolo," pokrčí Sherlock bez zájmu ramenem.

„To se jenom podíváte a víte tohle všechno?" zamračí se mladík nechápavě, ale pak se jeho výraz rozjasní. „To je úžasné, pane."

„Prosím?" pozvedne Sherlock obočí. Právě o tom klukovi na celou ulici řekl, že je bezdomovec, co si nechává platit za sex s jiným mužem a on ho – to byl kompliment, ne?

„To je fantastické, co umíte, pane. Ještě nikdy jsem nepotkal nikoho, kdo by uměl to co vy a to na ulici žije dost podivínů," povídá mladík, ale pak jeho mozek dožene jeho jazyk. „Teda, promiňte – já jsem nechtěl – nejste podivín – já jen-" koktá mladík s úplně rudými tvářemi a pohledem upřeným někam napravo od Sherlockova pasu.

„Jak se jmenuješ?" přeruší Holmes jeho blábolení.

„Ehm… Já jsem John. John Watson."

„Johne Watsone, teď pojedeš na policejní stanici, detektivové budou chtít tvoje svědectví," oznámí mu Sherlock.

„Ale vy už všechno víte, pane," diví se mladík.

„Podpis svědka má větší cenu než slovo konzultanta, když jde o soud," nakrčí Sherlock nespokojeně nos.

„Konzul- Vy nejste detektiv?" zarazí se John Watson.

„Jsem detektivní konzultant, jediný na světě. Vymyslel jsem tu práci. Vždy, když je policie v koncích, což je pořád, zavolají mě na pomoc," vychrlí ze sebe Sherlock automaticky.

„Vymyslel vlastní práci? Vy musíte být génius, pane," dostane ze sebe mladík s neskrývaným obdivem. A podle všeho, co Sherlock vidí, tak to myslí upřímně, nelže.

\- - o - -

Mladík John Watson neopustil myšlenky Sherlocka Holmese po celou cestu na Scotland Yard a nedá se rozhodně říct, že by se ony myšlenky týkaly striktně jen případu. Protože John Watson ho chválil a vysekl mu kompliment za jeho dedukce. To se mu stalo poprvé u osoby s ním nespřízněné.

Ovšem i když o mladíkovi přemýšlel, už na něj nenarazil.

Lestrade ho nutil sepsat hlášení i k některým starším případům a než se ho Sherlock zbavil, Donovanová už s Watsonem skončila a nechala ho odejít. Onen detail, že mladík žije na ulici na druhém konci Londýna, a že nemá prostředky, jak se tam dostat, to ji zřejmě ani nenapadlo, když si do záznamů psala jeho adresu. Pochopitelně neplatnou.

\- - o - -

Půl roku, tak dlouho trvalo, než se jejich cesty znovu protly.

\- - o - -

Sherlockovi je zima, ale to je pochopitelné. Efekt drogy pomalu odeznívá, začínají se projevovat vedlejší příznaky a zdejší squat není zrovna zateplený. Kolem jde slyšet hlasy – rozhovor, mumlání z drogového opojení i z obyčejného spánku. Nejsrozumitelnější jsou dva mužské hlasy poblíž, oba flirtují a Sherlock jen doufá, že si to ti dva nezačnou rozdávat přímo tady.

„Proč bych to dělal, Johnny?"

„Řekl bych, že pro moje modré oči, ale vsadím se, že ty oceníš spíš jiný partie."

„To máš pravdu, ten tvůj zadek by měl být protizákonný."

„Mám na něj povolení a ty ho budeš mít na celou dnešní noc jen za tuto službičku."

„Nerad platím předem."

„TJi, já jsem důvěryhodný. A i kdybych ti chtěl utéct, jakou mám šanci? Ty to tady máš celý pod palcem. A slibuju, že je to jen pro tentokrát. Víš, že preferuju služby z ruky do ruky."

„Tak fajn, Johnny, dám ti prachy předem. Ale jestli ten tvůj zadek tady nebude do sedmi večer, tak to nebude jediná tvoje část, co zažije inkvizici."

„Já své slovo držím, TJi. A svoje tělo mám docela rád."

Něco je vyměněno a někdo odejde, ale všechno, co Sherlocka momentálně zajímá, je, že bude ticho.

Tiché kroky si to zamíří rovnou k němu a někdo si vedle něj dřepne. Pravděpodobně onen Johnny, protože TJ je dealer a ten, když chce mluvit se spícími zákazníky, tak do nich kopne. I do těch platících, jako je on.

„Shezzo?" ozve se nejistý hlas. Předtím zněl Johnny jako někdo, kdo ví přesně, jak prodat svoje tělo, ale teď budí dojem malého kluka. A očividně se na Sherlocka ptal, jinak by neznal jeho místní přezdívku.

Na chvíli je ticho, kdy detektiv předstírá spánek a neznámý Johnny mlčí. Ovšem ne na dlouho.

„Pane Holmesi, já vím, že jste vzhůru. Ve spaní si pořád něco mumlete pod nosem."

To Sherlocka překvapí na tolik, že doopravdy otevře oči.

Před ním dřepí nevysoký blonďák v obnošeném a ne zrovna čistém oblečení, který vypadá, že potřebuje umýt, ostříhat a najíst. Ovšem nevypadá ani zdaleka tak špatně jako zbytek místního obyvatelstva. Očividně aspoň část své gáže dává za veřejné sprchy a obnošené oblečení. V tom případě ale nemůže fetovat, na drogy by mu už nezbylo. Pokud tedy není ve své profesi opravdu výkonný. Rozhodně vypadá dost dobře na to, aby tuhle verzi nešlo úplně vyloučit a to i v tomhle stavu.

Vypadá povědomě, i když si Sherlock nedokáže vybavit, že by ho v nějakém squatu už potkal. Ovšem to nic neznamená, ostatní feťáky si celkově moc nepamatuje.

„Jste v pořádku, pane?" zeptá se onen Johnny ustaraně, když se Sherlock až moc dlouho neprojevuje.

„Nech mě," zahučí Sherlock a zavře oči.

„Pane, tady nemůžete zůstat," řekne Johnny ustaraně a zatřese Sherlockovým ramenem. „Vstávejte, musíte pryč."

„Voď si kumčafty jinam," odsekne Sherlock jedovatě. Co ho nějaký spratek vyhazuje? Ojet se může nechat kdekoliv jinde.

„Jde o vás, pane," řekne Johnny, jako by poslední poznámku neslyšel. „Bude tady šťára kvůli TJovi a policie by vás tu neměla najít. Vždyť pro ně pracujete," řekne tak tiše, aby ho slyšel jen Sherlock.

„Kdo sakra seš?" sykne Sherlock a zkusí se posadit. Jak toho ten kluk o něm tolik ví?

„Kdysi jste mi pomohl, pane. Dokázal jste, že nejsem vrah. Dlužím vám," usměje se na něj mladík.

Sherlock na něj jen nechápavě hledí. Ten úsměv zná. Zná ho. Byl to nudný případ, Lestrade leniví, když ho volá kvůli takovýmto věcem. Ale tam byl i tenhle kluk.

„John Watson," vydechne Sherlock. Jediný, kdo mu kdy za jeho dedukce složil kompliment.

„Ano, pane," rozzáří se mladík. Kdyby úsměv dokázal oslepovat, tohle by byl horký kandidát na první místo.

„Pojďte, musíte pryč. Mám peníze na taxík."

„Platba předem," řekne Sherlock.

Mladík na to nic neřekne, jen chytne Sherlocka pod pažemi a zvedne ho na nohy. Holmes se zapotácí, když se mu díky náhlé změně polohy zatmí před očima, ovšem John Watson ho nepouští a dál ho podpírá, i když Sherlock po dvou dnech na tomhle místě vypadá a jde cítit hůř než on.

Aspoň Holmes myslí, že to jsou dva dny.

John Sherlocka opatrně chytne za jednu paži a vyvede ho ze squatu a bočními uličkami až na frekventovanější cestu, kde se jim po několika pokusech podaří chytit taxi. Nikdo nechce bezdomovce a podobné ve svém autě, ale vždycky se najde někdo dost zoufalý.

„Opatrně, pane," povídá John, zatímco pomáhá Sherlockovi nastoupit. Chce mu do dlaně vtisknout bankovky, které dostal od TJe, ale Holmes ucukne.

„Potřebujete peníze," řekne John a chce mu peníze znovu dát.

„Ne," zavrtí Sherlock hlavou. „Ty jedeš se mnou," rozhodne.

„Ale já-"

„Jedeš se mnou," skoro zavrčí Sherlock.

John na chvíli jen nehybně stojí a hledí na něj, zatímco přemýšlí, má-li poslechnout nebo jen zahodit peníze a zabouchnout dveře auta. Nakonec ho popožene naštvaný taxikář, který jim začne hrozit, že jim to stání připočítá do ceny. John jen přikývne, obejde auto a nastoupí z druhé strany.

„Adresa?" zeptá se pořád trochu naštvaný řidič.

„Baker Street. 221B Baker Street," nadiktuje Sherlock, než zavře oči. Je příliš unavený, aby byl vzhůru. Ovšem nečekal, že usne tak tvrdě, že ho budou muset budit.

„Jnspim," zahuhle Sherlock nesrozumitelně.

Někdo ho začne za ruku tahat do strany a nutí ho, ať se postaví. Nakonec s otráveným zahučením poslechne a stoupne si, i když se musí přidržovat svého společníka.

Počkat. Společníka?

„John," vzpomene si Sherlock.

„Pane, máte klíče?" zeptá se John nejistě.

„Ne. Stačí zaklepat. Domácí je doma," zavrtí Sherlock hlavou, než pořádně zaostří pohled na vstupní dveře. „Skvělé a ten idiot taky," zanadává Sherlock a postaví se rovně.

Opravdu stačí jen zaklepat a počkat pár okamžiků, než se dveře otevřou a za nimi se objeví usměvavá starší paní v květovaných šatech. Ovšem sotva uvidí svého podnájemníka, její úsměv se změní v nespokojený výraz.

„Sherlocku, jak to vypadáte?!" rozkřikne se nespokojeně. „A kde jste vůbec byl? Tři dny, Sherlocku! Zmizíte si na tak dlouho a pak se vrátíte takhle!"

Takže to byly tři dny a ne dva.

„Klid, paní Hudsonová, už jsme zpátky," řekne Sherlock chlácholivě.

„Ale v jakém stavu?" zlobí se domácí.

„Když řeknu, že je to kvůli případu, tak mi uvěříte?" ušklíbne se Sherlock.

„Nedělejte si ze mě srandu, mladý muži. Vím až moc dobře, co děláte," naštve se paní Hudsonová. „A jestli to neskončí, budete si hledat bydlení jinde."

„Přišel bych až po vystřízlivění, ale nebylo mi to umožněno," řekne Sherlock s klidem. „A teď, když dovolíte, potřebuji se osprchovat." S těmi slovy se Sherlock prodere kolem paní Hudsonové a zamíří si to rovnou ke schodišti.

\- - o - -

John se jen pousměje, když vidí výměnu mezi domácí a nájemníkem. Čeká na chodníku, dokud se neujistí, že Sherlock neskončí na ulici, a pak se vydá pryč.

Docela se projde, než dorazí zpátky. Sice nějaké peníze zbyly, ale je lepší šetřit, než utrácet za taxík. A zítra bude potřebovat léky od bolesti. Dluží TJovi noc a ten má pověst surového milence. Nějak pochybuje, že by ho policie dneska zaskočila. Když o razii ví on, musí o ní vědět všichni.

Ovšem John nestačí ujít ani deset kroků, když ho najednou někdo zezadu pevně chytne za paže a přitiskne se mu k zádům. Než se stačí překvapený mladík začít bránit, ozve se mu u ucha známý a neuvěřitelně hluboký hlas.

„Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?" zeptá se ho Sherlock tiše.

John celý ztuhne. Tahle situace a mužův hlas v něm vyvolávají pocity kořisti a on si není jistý, jestli má utéct nebo bojovat.

„Mu- musím zpátky," dostane ze sebe John.

„A já ti dovolil odejít?" ptá se Sherlock dál.

„N-ne, pane," špitne John. Po zádech mu běhá mráz a vlasy v týle mu vstávají, ale není to tak úplně nepříjemná situace.

„Správně. Nedovolil jsem ti odejít, a proto nikam nepůjdeš," šeptne mu Sherlock do ucha. „Teď běž zpátky do domu."

„Ano, pane," přikývne John poslušně hlavou na souhlas a s červenými tvářemi a lehce zrychleným dechem se vydá zpátky k domu 221B, Sherlocka nalepeného na zádech.

Už pár jeho klientů na něj zkoušelo dom-sub hrátky, ale i když oni byli zákazníci a v podstatě si ho koupili, nikdy se jim John nedokázal podrobit. Na druhou stranu nebyl nikdy dost dominantní, aby mohl hrát druhou stranu. A pak stačí pár panovačných slov od tohodle muže a Johnovi se skoro podlamují kolena a on poslouchá na slovo.

John se nechá odvést zpět do domu a dál do bytu v prvním patře.

Domácí, paní Hudsonová, už na chodbě není, zato nahoře na ně nebo spíš na Sherlocka kdosi čeká. Onen kdosi je vysoký muž s pečlivě učesanými narezlými vlasy a v dokonale nažehleném trojdílném obleku.

Vedle něj vypadají John a Sherlock ještě ubožeji.

„Ignoruj ho," řekne Sherlock Johnovi otráveným hlasem a odvede ho do kuchyně, kde ho teprve pustí. „Udělej si čaj, ale nesahej na žádné pokusy. A nepoužívej mlíko v polici, vem si to ze dveří, jestli tam nějaké je. A nesahej na cukr, je to pokus," řekne Sherlock rychle, než zmizí za jedněmi dveřmi za kuchyní. O chvíli později je sice zpátky, ale jen proto, aby s čistým oblečením v ruce zmizel v koupelně.

John zůstane nechápavě hledět na dveře, zpoza kterých se ozývá puštěná sprcha, ale moc dlouho takhle stát nezůstane. Upřený pohled, který ho zezadu probodává, ho příliš znervózňuje. John se rozhodne uposlechnout oba Sherlockovy rozkazy. Nebo spíš by rád ignoroval onoho neznámého v křesle v obýváku, ale je z něj příliš nervózní, a tak se snaží zaměstnat tím, že připraví čaj.

V nepořádku na kredenci najde varnou konvici a dá vařit vodu. V jedné ze skříněk najde hrnky, ale nejen že je většina z nich plná podezřelých plísní a podobného svinstva, ale vedle nich stojí zavařovací sklenice plná očních bulv.

„Co to kurva-" vydechne John nevěřícně a jedním prstem se sklenice opatrně dotkne, jako by zkoušel, jestli je skutečná.

Ze šoku ho dostane vypnutí sprchy. Sebere z police dva z hrnků a pečlivě je umyje. A pak je umyje ještě jednou, pro jistotu, než z jiné skříňky vydoluje čaj. Našel i cukřenku, ale bojí se jí i dotknout. Místo toho zalije pytlíky vroucí vodou a vydá se do lednice.

Bezmyšlenkovitě sebere ze dveří karton s mlíkem a znovu lednici zavře, když se zarazí a vykulí oči překvapením. Pomalu se otočí zpět k lednici a opatrně ji otevře, jako by se bál, že na něj něco vyskočí.

Na jedné polici leží několik krabic s mlíkem. Na další asi dva tucty skleniček, naplněné pokaždé jinou kapalinou, ale vždy s jedním lidským prstem uvnitř. A pak je tam hlava. Opravdová lidská hlava. Hlava na tácu. V lednici.

John je v takovém šoku, že absolutně nevnímá okolí. Z transu ho probere dotek na paži. Mladík sebou trhne tak silně, že v podstatě nadskočí a mlíko mu skoro vypadne z rukou. Rychle se otočí a vyděšenýma očima zírá na muže v obleku, který před ním stojí.

„Nemusíš mít strach, není to vrah, i když si to někteří myslí," řekne muž povýšeným tónem a bez mrknutí na Johna hledí.

Mladík si momentálně není jistý, jestli se má bát víc Sherlocka nebo tohodle muže. Možná měl radši zůstat ve squatu s TJem, od něho aspoň ví, co čekat.

„Mycrofte, přestaň ho děsit," ozve se Sherlockův naštvaný hlas a vzápětí dlouhán stojí mezi Johnem a neznámým, i když mladík netuší, jak se do tak těsného prostoru dostal tak rychle.

„Já ho děsím?"

John sice zrzka momentálně nemůžu vidět, ale jeho úšklebek je jasně slyšitelný.

„To tvoje lednice, Sherlocku. Ví slečna Hooperová, že sis tentokrát odnesl celou hlavu?"

„Vypadni, Mycrofte, mám experiment, který musím dokončit."

„Kdybys měl nějaký experiment, neválíš se tři dny v drogovém doupěti a nepřivedeš si domů šlapku," řekne Mycroft ledově chladným hlasem. „Vážně, Sherlocku? Nezletilý kluk s jeho historií? To už jsi na tom tak bídně, že vyhledáváš společnost takovýchto lidí?"

„To, jakou společnost vyhledávám, ti může být úplně jedno. Vypadni," řekne Sherlock vztekle. Zní to jako vrčení.

„Snažím se ti pomoct, Sherlocku," řekne Mycroft smrtelně vážným hlasem. „Ovšem dochází mi trpělivost. Pokud nepůjdeš na léčení, budeš v tom sám."

„Skvělé, aspoň se zbavím tvé vlezlé společnosti," odsekne Sherlock. „A teď vypadni."

Na moment se nikdo v místnosti nehne, ani nepromluví, ale nakonec si Mycroft povzdechne.

„Sbohem, bratře," řekne jen, než se vydá pryč. Zní to lítostivě, ale Sherlock na to nereaguje.

Vlastně se nepohne, dokud k nim nedolehne tiché zabouchnutí hlavních dveří. Pak se Sherlock otočí a rychle přeletí pohledem mezi Johnem, krabicí mlíka v jeho rukách, stále otevřenou lednicí a hrnky s chladnoucím čajem.

„Řekl jsem, ať nesaháš na moje pokusy," řekne Sherlock nakonec.

John jen nakrčí čelo a podívá se na chemickou aparaturu na stole.

„Mluvím o té plísni," upozorní ho Sherlock.

„Ta plíseň je pokus?" zarazí se John a nechápavě přeletí pohledem mezi hrnky a Sherlockem. Na okamžik i zapomněl, že by se měl bát svého potenciálního zabití.

„Studium plísně a jejího růstu na různých materiálech mi pomáhá zjišťovat, jak dlouho je nějaké místo opuštěné. Hodí se to, hledí-li se zmizelá osoba," řekne Sherlock rychle.

„Aha," hlesne John a sjede pohledem ze Sherlocka na krabici mlíka, kterou drží. A to mu opět připomene lednici a její obsah.

„A t-ta hlava?" zeptá se John nejistě.

„Jako detektiv bych měl vědět, jak dlouho se těla rozkládají pod vlivem různých prostředí, proto dělám pokusy," odpoví Sherlock. „Nemusíš mít strach, ty lidi jsem nezabil. Ne, že by s úrovní místní policie byl problém něco takového provést. Mám je z patologie."

„Ale tam by vám těla neprodali. To se nedělá," prohlásí podmračený John po chvíli. Tohle není středověk, aby si lidi mohli doma stavět Frankensteinova monstra.

„Já si je taky nekupuju, beru si je jen tak," mávne Sherlock rukou. „Jedna místní patoložka mi pomáhá, i když je to vlastně nelegální, pokud těla nedala souhlas s využitím ve vědě a vzdělání."

„To jde?" divá se John.

„Samozřejmě," protočí Sherlock oči, načež vyrazí do obývacího pokoje a usadí se v černém křesle, které předtím okupoval onen Mycroft. „Pro mě jen trochu mléka. Kdyby byl použitelný cukr, tak dvě lžičky," prohodí přes rameno.

To Johnovi připomene, že vlastně připravoval čaj. Dolije do hrnků mléko a vrátí ho do hororové lednice, než oba čaje odnese do obýváků. Jeden hrnek položí na stolek hned vedle detektivního konzultanta oděného v županu, plandavém triku a pyžamových kalhot a s druhým si sedne na krajíček červeného křesla naproti němu.

„Žiješ v tom squatu už od vyšetřování, že ano?" prohodí Sherlock s jistotou v hlase.

„Ano, pane," přikývne John na souhlas. „Do starého domu bych se hned nedostal, a i kdyby, práci už bych tam nenašel. Tak jsem zůstal v centru a práce se našla sama."

„Prodáváš svoje tělo. Tomu říkáš práce?"

„Neprodávám drogy ani nekradu," pokrčí John rameny.

„Na kluka z ulice a s tvou rodinou máš dost silnou morálku," usoudí Sherlock s prsty sepnutými pod bradou.

„Co víte o mé rodině?" zamračí se John.

„Že rozhodně není, čím se chlubit," mávne Sherlock rukou. „Kdyby zemřeli, postará se o tebe sociální péče. Jenže ty jsi na ulici. Buď jsi utekl, nebo tě vyhodili. Tak či tak tě nehledají, nikdo tě nenahlásil, jinak by tě Lestrade poslal domů hned z vyšetřování. Máš jistý odpor k drogám a ke zločinu, ale nevadí ti šlapat chodník. Někdo ve tvé rodině byl závislák nebo zločinec. Otec?"

„Otec pil," hlesne John s pohledem upřeným do klína. „Sestra začala s drogama a pak i krást, aby na mě měla. Otec byl násilník a já jim nedokázal pomoct. Ani sobě. Tak jsem utekl."

„Kolik ti bylo?"

„Patnáct."

„A teď?"

„Letos sedmnáct."

„Bylo nebo bude?"

„Bude."

Na chvíli je v obýváku ticho, jde slyšet jen televize puštěná v přízemí, než Sherlock znovu promluví.

„Do toho squatu už se nevrátíš," řekne Holmes rozkazovačně.

„Cože?!" vyhrkne John překvapeně. „Ale-"

„Ticho!" rozkřikne se Holmes a John hned poslechne. „Nahoře je volná ložnice, ne že bys ji potřeboval nějak často. Zítra bude návštěva lékaře a seženeš si víc oblečení. Je to jasné?"

„Chcete- Chcete, abych tady zůstal?" diví se John s pusou i očima dokořán.

„Skvělý postřeh," řekne Sherlock hlasem, ze kterého sarkasmus přímo odkapává.

„Jen – jen tak? Jenom za sex?"

„Bude toho víc, ale bez učení mi seš zatím k ničemu," mávne Sherlock rukou, než se zvedne z křesla a vyrazí do ložnice. Po chvíli se vrátí a nese s sebou nějaké oblečení.

„Kde je sprcha už víš," řekne jen, než si zase sedne do křesla.

John se poslušně zvedne a chce se jít umýt, ale Sherlock ho ještě zastaví.

„Já nejsem příjemný člověk na společné bydlení, nepočítej s tím, že se to někdy změní. Budu si dělat, co chci, ale ty budeš poslouchat to, co ti řeknu a co ti naplánuju a to bez výjimky. Je to jasné? Neposlušnost netoleruji,"

„Ano, pane," hlesne John se slyšitelným polknutím. Na chvíli jen stojí a bez hnutí hledí do stříbrošedých očí, ale pak se vzpamatuje a rychle vyrazí do koupelny.

\- - o - -

První noc na Baker Street sice John spal se Sherlockem v jeho posteli, ale k ničemu mezi nimi nedošlo. Rozhodně k ničemu vážnějšímu než nějaké ty doteky a možná objetí ze spánku. Oba si byli vědomi toho, že jeden je aktivní uživatel injekčních drog a druhý pracuje jako prostitut. A ani jeden u sebe neměl ochranu.

John se přistihl, že si přeje, aby tomu bylo jinak. Může sice Sherlocka Holmese podezírat z toho, že je nebezpečný vrah schovávající po bytě zbytky svých obětí, ale rozhodně mu nemůže upřít neuvěřitelné charisma a přitažlivost.

\- - o - -

Když Sherlock prohlásil, že je víc důvodů, než jen sex, aby si Johna ponechal, ale že se ještě mladík musí učit, měl John obavy z toho, jakou úchylku asi tenhle detektiv má. Ovšem jak se ukázalo, měl Holmes na mysli normální studium z knih a učebnic a sešitů.

Bylo rozhodnuto (tj. Sherlock Johnovi ráno oznámil), že si dodělá střední školu a ideálně bude studovat dál. Ideálně něco, co Sherlockovi přijde užitečné, což onu oblast studií omezuje na obory týkající se přírodních věd, hlavně biologie a chemie.

Vzhledem k tomu, jak moc do budoucna detektiv Johnovo vzdělání plánuje, musí svou péči o něj brát opravdu vážně, anebo musí být hodně naivní. A to druhé Sherlock Holmes rozhodně není.

\- - o - -

První zastávka ve městě, kterou Sherlock a John udělali, byla v nemocnici. John si myslel, že půjdou za normálním lékařem, ale místo toho šli na patologii, kde si zastavili jednu hodně nervózní a dost mladě vypadající lékařku. Dle všeho se jmenuje Molly a Sherlock nemá nejmenší problém s tím, aby ji donutil spolupracovat, tj. přesvědčit ji, ať hodí práci za hlavu a vyšetří jeho i Johnovu krev na veškeré možné nemoci a problémy. Stačila k tomu jen trocha šarmu a hlubokého hlasu.

Během tohodle setkání Johnovi došly dvě věci. Sherlock Holmes udělá cokoliv, aby dosáhl svého. A John žárlí, i když nemá nejmenší důvod nebo právo. Koneckonců, Sherlock svoje flirtování s Molly nebere vážně. Koneckonců, pokud tohle mezi nimi bude fungovat, bude John patřit Sherlockovi, ale ne naopak.

Větší problém, než krevní vyšetření a přesvědčování Molly, že nepotřebuje Johnovy osobní údaje, bylo nakupování oblečení.

Sherlock Holmes je osobou velice netrpělivou a se vkusem, který nemá nic společného s Johnovou láskou pro svetry všech tvarů a velikostí. Nakonec Sherlock urazil, čti zdedukoval, vedoucí směny a ta je vyhodila pryč.

Za celý den John sehnal jen jedny rifle a dvoje košile plus jednu sadu spodního prádla, protože netrpělivý Sherlock Holmes urážel lidi na potkání a nakonec celé nakupování označil za otravné.

Když se mu John po půl dni zmínil o jídle, zatvářil se Sherlock dost překvapeně, jako by ho udivovalo, že John vůbec musí jíst. John netuší, jestli je to vinou Sherlockovy nepozornosti, jeho mizernými stravovacími návyky nebo jeho drogovou závislostí. Nakonec si zašli do jednoho thajského bistra, kde si zdarma nechali zabalit něco k obědu. Zdarma, protože Sherlock majiteli dle všeho kdysi pomohl a ten jeho službu splácel občasnými jídly na účet podniku.

Nakonec se mlčící John a rozčílený Sherlock dostali zpět na Baker Street, ovšem než mohl Holmes něco sníst, přišla mu zpráva ohledně jakéhosi případu a on zmizel.

John zůstal dva dny prakticky sám v bytě 221B, kdy jen čekal na Sherlockův návrat. Nevěděl, zda by mu Sherlock dovolil jít samotnému do města, tak trávil svůj čas uklízením ložnice v podkroví a pomáháním paní Hudsonové. Johnovo nejisté vysvětlení 'budu tady se Sherlockem bydlet' jí očividně stačilo a dál už se na Johna nevyptávala. Místo toho povídala o sobě, o sousedce paní Turnerové, o pořadech v televizi a celou dobu zahrnovala Johna čajem a domácím pečením.

Celé dva dny trvalo, než se Sherlock dostal zpět. Přivedl ho onen šedovlasý detektiv, který byl i u Johnova prvního setkání se Scotland Yardem.

Sherlock byl tak sjetý, že nevěděl o světě.

Naštěstí si Sherlocka přebrala paní Hudsonová a Johna si nikdo nevšímal.

Trvalo dvanáct hodin, než byl Sherlock opět při vědomí a relativně provozuschopný. Během té doby se o něj John staral jako o dítě.

A rozhodl se pro jednu věc. Bude-li Sherlock Holmes doopravdy chtít platit za Johnovo vzdělání, dá se tedy na studium medicíny. Je mu jedno, jestli jako doktor nebo sestra, chce jen být schopný se o svého chlebodárce postarat.


End file.
